Love Lost to Innocence
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: After put under a spell, everyone in Sakura's world changes, including herself. Will love still blossom for her and her prince Syaoran? ON HOLD FOR EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

Panny-chan: I just had to fix the names and grammar in this story. IT WAS DRIVING ME INSANE! Anyway. I hope you like this version better. And please help me with the challenge (see next chappy listed). Thanks!  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Yue (Tsukishiro Yukito), Keroberos, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Spinner Sun, and Ruby Moon (Hiiragizawa Nakuru) all ran towards the evil monster now trying to take over the world. Kero and Spinner (A/N: I don't know what his Japanese name is, if you do please e-mail me @ inugrl3004@yahoo.com) took their true forms, Sakura used the Fly Card, Eriol used his magic, Syaoran and Tomoyo got on Kero's back as they all took to flight. A large dark creature that looked like a panther flew before them. Sakura pulled out the Windy Card and prepared her magic. Syaoran got his sword ready and Eriol prepared his staff. The creature opened its mouth and black smog surrounded everyone. They covered their faces but they still breathed in the smog, it slowly put them all to sleep...  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan, time to wake up... Princess! Wake up!" Tomoyo yelled. Princess Kinomoto Sakura rubbed her eyes. 'What a strange dream, I know that none of that could ever happen...but it seemed so real. Well, father will want to see me for breakfast soon,' she thought. Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend and lady-in-waiting, helped her dress in a sky blue velvet dress. Sakura tied back her long auburn hair. Her hair and big green eyes came from her mother, who died when she was three. Her mother was an angel sent to earth, or that is what her father always said.  
  
"You probably can't wait for your big sixteenth birthday party tonight. It's to be the social event of the year... Your father told me that you are to pick a husband tonight. Do you think Mr. Right will be here? I wish I could marry the one I love..." Tomoyo said as they walked into the dinning room. King Kinomoto Fujitaka, Prince Kinomoto Touya, and Lord Tsukishiro Yukito stood as they entered. Sakura and Tomoyo took their seats. Over breakfast the men talked of politics and the ladies talked of what they were going to wear to the ball.  
  
"Oh, please Sakura-chan, wear that gown that I made for you. It would mean so much to me and you will be the loveliest woman at the ball," Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Oh, all right, but only because it's my color," Sakura sighed. A messenger rushed into the room.  
  
"Your highness, a message from the Kingdom of China. Prince Li Syaoran wants to set up an alliance, and will be coming to tonight's ball. His mother, Queen Li Yulan, will be coming as well," the messenger said.  
  
"Well now, this is good news. Prince Syaoran is a good alliance with England and us. Prince Eriol and his sister, Princess Nakuru, will be coming as well. So Touya, please don't try and beat him up like you did last time he visited," Fujitaka said. Touya sighed.  
  
"But father... that boy is so.... -" Touya started.  
  
"Smart?" Sakura supplied.  
  
"Snooty?" Yukito helped.  
  
"Eccentric?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's it! Eccentric, that boy is odd. And anyways, he was back talking me," Touya complained.  
  
"No back talking me, young man," Fujitaka said. Touya nodded, but seethed inside. "Anyway, Queen Mackenzie (A/N: If you know her name in Japanese please e-mail me) says that if our children marry, namely Sakura and Eriol, then our alliance will be stronger than any force out there," Fujitaka said.  
  
"Daddy! I don't want to marry Eriol! We are friends and I could never do anything such as marry without love!" Sakura said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I know, baby, that is why I've set up the ball for tonight," Fujitaka explained, "you see, I want you to find someone you can love. The ball will go on for a week, since we are also celebrating The Cherry Blossom Festival here this year."  
  
"Okay, daddy," Sakura agreed. She stood, "I will take my leave now. I would like to be alone, please Tomoyo." She nodded.  
  
Sakura left the room and headed to the sakura garden, for the cherry blossom trees that she was named after. She sat under a tree and began to cry softly. A shadow fell upon her, without her knowing.  
  
"Why does such a fair maiden cry?" A deep, but soothing, voice asked. Sakura looked up to come face to face with a very handsome young man. He had chestnut brown hair and similar eyes. He looked very caring.  
  
"My father wishes me to marry for an alliance, when I want to marry for love, for that is why I cry," she said simply and sadly. The young man kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Angels should not cry," he said smiling weakly, "my mother is forcing me to marry for the same reasons. For what is your name, fair maiden?"  
  
"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I am princess of this castle," she said.  
  
"Sakura? That means cherry blossom, if I'm not correct. My name is Li Syaoran, it means little wolf," he said.  
  
"It suites you, you have a sword at your side, which tells me that you are a fighter. Which means that you are either a knight, and I can tell is not true due to your clothes, or royalty, and that must be," Sakura said smiling. Syaoran smiled back and sat next to her. "Are you here for the week long celebration, Prince Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes, and is it not your birthday today, Princess Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, and please, call me Sakura."  
  
"And you may call me Syaoran," he said before taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed lightly.  
  
"So, how did you get into the castle without all the commotion?"  
  
"I rode ahead of everyone, they should be here before night fall. My four older sisters and my mother take forever just to pack a few dresses, it's ridiculous."  
  
"Yes, I don't care as long as I'm comfortable-"  
  
"And can move? Hai, I know how you feel."  
  
"Well, I must go. Lessons await, thank you for talking with me and cheering me up, Syaoran," she said standing. She kneeled down again and kissed his cheek. She walked away, but not before saying, "This week shall be fun with you here, see you here at lunch time?"  
  
He only nodded; he was blushing terribly, and was afraid that if he spoke he would only stutter. Sakura giggled and walked away. 'Wow,' he thought, 'she's so...beautiful and smart and..... simply Sakura. What is this feeling? My pulse has never raced this fast, except for when I go running, but I am sitting still. Sakura.... I will never forget her... never. I wonder what she thinks of me...'  
  
'Whoa! He's so cute! And smart... and dreamy.... Syaoran. I hope he liked me, and I hope he courts me to the ball tonight...' Sakura thought as she headed to her lessons.  
  
  
  
The day went by too slowly for Sakura and Syaoran. They wanted to see each other again. At lunch Sakura told her servant that she wished to eat in the garden and for Prince Syaoran to join her and no others. She nodded and left her princess. Sakura walked into the garden and sat at a table that was set up.  
  
Then she saw a beautiful golden cat, the size of a tiger, and it was limping. She walked up to the great beast. She approached carefully, but it did not seem to mind her presence. She kneeled in front of it and inspected its paw. A giant thorn was imbedded in its paw.  
  
"Stay here, I have something to ease the pain, okay?" It grunted a response and lay down on the ground. She rushed to her room and got her antibiotics kit. It had everything she needed for the job. She came back to the great beast. She took out the thorn first. She put rubbing alcohol on the wound, the beast roared at the pain.  
  
"I know it hurts, but this will stop it from getting worse, okay?" The beast nodded. She then wrapped it's foot.  
  
"Now... what to call you? You need a name..."  
  
"How about Keroberos? The great guardian beast," Syaoran said from behind her. Sakura turned and smiled.  
  
"It's perfect! What do you think, Kero?" Kero purred in acceptance. Sakura smiled and hugged the great beast. Then she turned to Syaoran, "Thank you for the name." She kissed his cheek. Kero growled and tackled Syaoran to the ground. Sakura giggled. "It's okay Kero, I was just giving him a kiss." Kero got off Syaoran and rubbed against Sakura. Syaoran snorted.  
  
"It seems that Kero does not like me, and I came up with the name." Sakura kissed his cheek again.  
  
"He just has to warm up to you, and thank you for the name." Syaoran smiled in victory, and blushed from the kiss.  
  
"Princess, your lunch is served. Would you like me to bring your lunch out as well, Prince Syaoran? And some meat for this animal?" Sakura nodded, as did Syaoran. Kero purred and followed the maid to his food. Sakura sat down and Syaoran sat across from her. His food arrived shortly afterwards. They ate in silence and afterwards told each other of their lives so far. Syaoran was a seventeen-year-old prince that had to find a bride by his eighteenth birthday, who loved to fight with swords, and go mountain climbing, he was also a very good cook. Sakura was a now sixteen year old princess that loved to sing, was just learning to cook, loved watching fencing matches, and loved to jog. Syaoran and Sakura had fallen in love and everyone that saw them after lunch knew it from their faces.  
  
Kero lay on Sakura's bed as Tomoyo helped her dress. It was almost time for the party. Earlier Syaoran had asked if her could court her to the party and she agreed. Tomoyo tidied up Sakura's hair in a beautiful French twist. Kero purred at her when she was done.  
  
"Tomoyo can I watch you get ready then head off together?" Tomoyo nodded. They left Kero in her room and went to Tomoyo's room. Sakura watched as Chiharu, Tomoyo's lady-in-waiting, helped Tomoyo get ready. When she was done the two headed off to the ballroom. Syaoran stood waiting with Touya and Yukito when they saw the two girls. Syaoran kissed Sakura's hand and offered his arm. Sakura smiled and took it and they went in with Tomoyo. Touya was steaming; he didn't like this Syaoran boy. And because he didn't know that Sakura and this boy liked each other.  
  
Yukito put his hand on Touya's shoulder. Touya turned to him and smiled. Since no one was there Touya kissed Yukito on the lips, and Yukito kissed back. Their love was hidden from everyone, a gay couple was not allowed in this time. Touya wished he could tell his father, but he would probably disown him. He could tell his sister, she always kept secrets, but he didn't want to burden her with this secret. One time she had almost walked in on the two making out, but luckily for them she knocked first. Touya loved his baby sister; she was so much like their mother it was uncanny.  
  
Touya broke the kiss and walked into the room. Yukito followed soon after, he had to calm his heart first. Yukito was in love with Touya, but to tell anyone could mean death for the both of them. Touya would probably have to marry a beautiful woman and produce an heir to the throne, but Yukito would always love him.  
  
  
  
****  
  
*Author Rants: More to come soon! Please read my stories. C ya!  
  
Panny-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who helped me come up with this chappy!  
  
LadyPegasus- as you wished there is T+Y fluff, but there will be more to come!  
  
Ryo Gin- thank you for telling me that, I forgot that and I couldn't find it, so thanks! Here is the ball scene you asked for and there is bad stuff too.  
  
Celestial- Meilin is in this chappy, but not for long (sorry I really don't like her, I find her highly annoying hanging all over Syaoran like that). Magic is coming, I promise! And the enemy will be in the next chappy as well!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or anything for that matter.. I wish I had Syaoran in my bed but sadly I don't *sigh* ...  
  
With out further ado, the story...  
Sakura and Syaoran walked through the door, with Tomoyo following. The guards lifted their sabers, "Introducing Her Royal Highness, Princess Kinomoto Sakura and His Royal Highness, Prince Li Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura curtsied and Syaoran bowed before the court. "Come, I want you to meet my mother and sisters," Syaoran said leading Sakura over to a beautiful looking woman and four identical, yet not identical, teenage women. "Mother, I would like to introduce Princess Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, my mother Queen Li Yulan," Syaoran introduced.  
  
"Hu?n yíng níng lái dào w? mén de wáng guó, Li Yulan n? huáng," Sakura said with a curtsy.  
  
"It is nice to be in your kingdom, Princess," Yulan said with a grateful smile.  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura away saying he wished to dance. "Why didn't you tell me you could speak Chinese? That was great! No one I've met could speak my native tongue," Syaoran said with a big smile.  
  
"I was taught to say that in every language, so as to welcome everyone. I know how to speak seven languages fluently," Sakura said with a brilliant smile. Syaoran smiled back.  
  
Tomoyo watched her best friend with great pride. She had helped Sakura learn those many languages. She was startled when a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Might I have this dance, Lady Daidouji?" Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol asked. Tomoyo was shocked. A royal member had asked her to dance. She smiled and nodded her head. He led her onto the dance floor. They began to play the waltz and Tomoyo and Eriol got swept away with each other.  
  
Suddenly a loud wail pierced the music. "Li Syaoran! What are you doing!" Li Meilin screamed, "You are my intended and you are dancing with another girl!!!"  
  
"Meilin! I am not your intended!" Syaoran yelled right back. Queen Yulan sighed; they had been this way since they were children. She walked up to settle the matter.  
  
"Meilin! Syaoran! You are disturbing the dancing! Both of you follow me this instance!" She commanded. Both followed with great care, Li Yulan was not someone to anger. King Fujitaka asked Sakura to come with him and Queen Yulan. They entered a room and Sakura and Syaoran sat in some chairs while King Fujitaka and Queen Yulan stood before the fire. Meilin stood between the two chairs that housed Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Meilin I've told you time and again that you are not Syaoran's intended. You are only to marry Syaoran if he is unable to find a bride before his eighteenth birthday. Unfortunately that won't happen," Queen Yulan said. Syaoran looked confused at her last words.  
  
"What your mother means, Syaoran, is that you and Sakura are to marry for our alliance. We have it on good authority that you two are... romantic with each other," King Fujitaka said. Sakura and Syaoran blushed, but nodded. "Then it's settled. You are to be married, but we will wait until you are both a bit older, let you grow accustomed to each other." Meilin ran out of the room. (A/N: Sorry everyone, I don't like Meilin much. So she won't be in here more than this scene.)  
  
"Now, why don't you two go and enjoy the ball, but Sakura could you send Touya and Yukito here please?" King Fujitaka asked. Sakura nodded leaving with Syaoran and Yulan.  
Touya and Yukito entered the room to where King Fujitaka was waiting. "Have a seat, both of you." They did, knowing what was to be said was very important. "Now, I've learned of something that has made me think. Touya, Yukito, I know of your love for each other. And this is what I have to say... Welcome to the family Yukito."  
  
It took a moment for the news to sink in, but when it did... "Really dad? You don't mind me being the way I am?" Touya asked.  
  
"What kind of father would I be if I didn't love my son for the way he is. Yukito, come," Fujitaka said. Yukito stood and walked to his king. "Now, do you love my son?"  
  
"Yes! More than anything!" Yukito exclaimed.  
  
"Then I have no choice but let you two be who you are," Fujitaka said, patting Yukito on the back. Touya hugged his father.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much father," he gushed.  
  
"But be careful of who you are around, not everyone will except you the way you are as easily as I," he warned. Both nodded. "Now, let's go and enjoy my baby's birthday celebration." They were all smiling when they left the room.  
Later everyone (Sakura, Syaoran, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Yulan, Syaoran's sisters, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Nakuru) sat at the Great Hall dining table. "Sakura, time to open gifts!" Tomoyo said excitedly. Eriol's arm was around her shoulders, keeping his love close. Syaoran stood behind Sakura's chair with love in his eyes. Yukito was holding back Touya from killing Syaoran. Fujitaka and Yulan sat watching the teens. Syaoran's sisters were gushing over Sakura becoming their little sister. Nakuru sat smiling at everyone.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura her gift first. Sakura opened the box to find a beautiful cherry blossom pink, velvet evening gown. "Oh Tomoyo... I love it!" Touya gave her his gift. She opened it to find a gold, heart shaped locket with their pictures in it. "Touya, thank you." Yukito gave her a diamond bracelet. Eriol gave her a pink shaw. Nakuru gave her a gold ring with a cherry blossom on it with a diamond in the middle. Syaoran gave her his gift. She opened it with a gasp. It was a diamond engagement ring, but not any ring, her mother's. Sakura cried as she hugged Syaoran, then her father. "Thank you, everyone."  
  
(A/N: If you don't know how Syaoran got the ring, Fujitaka slipped it to him before the gift giving. And Sakura figured as much.. See she's not so naïve as we all think, I hope). Afterwards they all went back to their rooms to retire for the evening. Sakura sighed as she fell onto her bed, exhausted with her day.  
  
Deep in the night everyone heard the scream that pierced it. Everyone ran to Sakura's room. Only to find her missing...  
************** Panny-chan: Hey guys! Sorry to leave you hanging, but it's going to help lead up to the third chappy!  
  
Well see ya next time! Thank you everyone who helped me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Panny-chan: Well, here is the third chappy! I hope you like it! I want to thank Card Captor Lillith and Kwaii Canadian for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Standard, I don't own anything except this story.  
**************  
  
Syaoran ran to Sakura's room at top speeds. "Sakura!" He yelled barging into the room. Sakura was gone. Touya ran into him from behind.  
  
"Where's my baby sister, gaki?!" He yelled shaking Syaoran by the shoulders.  
  
"Well, it you would let my baby brother go I'm sure he'd tell you," Feimei, one of Syaoran's many sisters, said. Touya dropped Syaoran on the ground.  
  
"Well?" Touya said with a glare. Syaoran glared right back.  
  
"I don't know, I had just come I when you ran into me," Syaoran said. Touya was about t reply when Keroberos walked up to them with a note in his mouth.  
  
"What is that?" Yukito, who had just joined them, and Touya asked.  
  
"This is Keroberos, Sakura helped him and now he, well, he was supposed to watch over Sakura," Syaoran said taking the note from Kero. But Kero had other plans, he tackled Syaoran to the ground. "Get off me you... you thing!" Kero got off him and Syaoran stood.  
  
Fujitaka, Yulan, Shehua, Huanlen, Hudie, Eriol, and Nakuru can into the room, all demanding to know what was going on. Syaoran read the note aloud:  
  
If you wish to see Sakura again, dual me. But not just any dual, a magic dual. You hold a strong power that I wish to own for myself. I will give you one month to prepare. See you then. Oh, and don't worry about your precious Cherry Blossom, she will be well taken care of.  
  
Mazikial  
Syaoran looked at everyone and noticed Tomoyo was not among them. "Where's Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol gasped and looked around, before running out of the room. He searched for his love, but she was nowhere to found. When he arrived at her chambers he found a lager black cat with sharp ears and curled-tipped tail. It just looked at him while he looked at it.  
  
"Well now," he said walking up to the creature, "you're not going to bite, are you?"  
  
"No, he won't. Spinner Sun, never bites," Tomoyo said from her closet. She had been hiding in there since the scream.  
  
"TOMOYO?!?!?!" Eriol cried, taking the girl into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing, Your High-" she stared.  
  
"Don't... you are to call me Eriol. And you are Tomoyo-chan to me," she said before kissing her on the lips.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Syaoran was confused, he didn't have any magic. The only magic he had was what he shared with Sakura (A/N: Awe, how sweet!). "How can I do this when I have no magic to begin with?" he asked. Yulan stepped forward.  
  
"Maybe you do... ever since you were young you've had a special green aura about you," she said, "maybe that is what this man means, and if so then you should begin training to bring that magic out at once!" Syaoran nodded, as did everyone else.  
  
"Let's do it," he said determinedly.  
~*~  
  
Panny-chan: So? What do you think? R&R!!!! I need your help to finish this! Please e-mail me at inugrl3004@yahoo.com or put it in your review. Thanks! 


End file.
